Way of Love
by melani kyuminElfsha
Summary: KyuMin fanfiction. Kyumin yang amnesia apa bisa mengingat keberadaan Sungmin, istrinya. GS, OOC, 1sh


**Way of Love**

**Genre : Romance , Drama **

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**1Shoot**

**Warning : Genderswitch , abal , geje, tak sesuai EYD.**

.

.

Kyuhyun membiarkan kakinya basah terkena deburan ombak. Dengan cueknya namja ini berjalan di sepanjang pinggir pantai, tak lupa tangannya yang di masukkan ke kantung celana dan raut wajahnya yang benar-benar tampak kesal.

Sesaat Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan menendang deburan ombak kecil itu. Hatinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu.

"aiissshhh~~~" Kyuhyun makin menendangi kasar air yang berada di kakinya tanpa menyadari sesosok yeoja mungil mendekatinya.

"Kyu. Gwenchana?" yeoja itu sedikit menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun segera menghindar dari sentuhan yeoja itu dan sedikit menjauh. "Kyu~" yeoja itu kaget dengan tindakan penolak Kyuhyun.

"menjauhlah!" Kyuhyun berucap tegas membuat yeoja manis itu membulatkan mata.

"ke-keundae. . ."

"kau tak takut padaku? Kau masih ingin mendekatiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan tadi padamu, eoh?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap mata kecil yeoja itu tajam.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut lalu dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun, mengabaikan raut kekesalan Kyuhyun.

"anniya. Aku malah suka mendapati tindakanmu" yeoja itu- Sungmin tersenyum di balik dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah. "kau- jangan berucap gila seperti itu!" meski kurang nyaman di peluk Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tak berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"hal tadi wajar Kyunnie. Kita kan sepasang kekasih –anni. Maksudku sepasang suami istri. Ciuman tadi adalah hal yang wajar chagi" Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kejadian setengah jam lalu, di mana Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya kasar, dalam dan sedikit lumatan.

"ya!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin dan mengenggam bahu yeoja itu kuat. "kau ini berbicara apa. Aku bukan suamimu. Berhenti mengatakan itu!" emosi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi naik saat yeoja itu terus mengatakan kata suami istri.

Sungmin merengut saat Kyuhyun membentaknya lagi "tapi aku serius Kyu. Aku tahu Kyuhyun hanya lupa di otak saja, tapi di hati tidak. Aku yakin, Pasti namaku sudah ada di sana dan tak akan terlupakan sekalipun itu amnesia" Sungmin tersenyum lembut seraya menangkupkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah menerima sentuhan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan yeoja agresif ini membuat dirinya lepas kendali. Dia benci melakukan itu dan benci saat berduaan dengan yeoja centil ini. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar tetapi yeoja ini tetap bisa menemukannya.

"jangan berkata bodoh seperti itu. Kau kira hatiku papan tulis yang bisa menuliskan namamu. Hentikan ini! Aku memang tak mengenalmu" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Sungmin lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit merasa sakit saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Tapi dia yakin Kyuhyun tak selamanya melupakannya. Dokter bilang amnesia Kyuhyun tak terlalu parah, hanya melupakan hal yang tak penting menurut otaknya dan itu bisa di pulihkan dengan perlahan.

Walau kini Sungmin tak masuk kategori penting di otak Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin yakin suatu saat Kyuhyun mampu mengingatnya karena Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya penting, atau ini hanya perasaan Sungmin untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri?

Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa sedih. Kyuhyun hanya melupakan dirinya dan mengingat orangtua bahkan teman-teman mereka. Sungmin merasa tak berarti saat itu. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya atas ini.

.

Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berjalan tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menyusul tubuh jangkung itu dan memeluk lengannya.

"ya!" Kyuhyun kaget dengan sikap manja Sungmin dan berusaha melepas pelukan tangannya tapi seperti biasa. Sungmin seakan tak bersalah dan menarik Kyuhyun agar melangkah bersamanya, menyusuri pinggiran pantai.

"indah sekali kan Kyu?" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk pemandangan pantai yang menyita perhatiannya.

"hn. . ."Kyuhyun mengiyakan omongan Sungmin. Memang pantai ini benar-benar indah di tambah pemandangan sunset yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Splaaaasssshhh

Sungmin melepas pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat menyiram Kyuhyun dengan air pantai saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun menatap sekeliling pantai.

"yaaa!" Kyuhyun menatap kaosnya yang sedikit basah oleh cipratan Sungmin tadi.

"hahahahaha. . . " Sungmin tertawa lepas saat melihat raut kesal seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat yeoja itu malah tertawa senang dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dengan emosi Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin dan berniat membalas perlakuan konyol yeoja itu.

"kyaaaa!" Sungmin segera berlari, sedikit masuk ke air pantai sampai kedalaman air selututnya.

"ya!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin saat yeoja itu ingin bergerak semakin dalam kearah pantai. "kau kan tak bisa berenang, kau ingin mati, eoh?"

"eh. . ." Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan apa? Dirinya tak bisa berenang? Itu memang benar. Berarti Kyuhyun….?

Sungmin tersenyum mendapati ucapan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Splaaasssshhh

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menyipratkan air pantai di sekelilingnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"yaa!" kali ini Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Dengan emosi mengebu-gebu Kyuhyun membalas cipratan itu kearah Sungmin.

"hahahaha. . ." mereka terus tertawa menikmati permainan anak kecil itu. Sampai baju mereka basah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

"ini. . ." Sungmin memberikan segelas coklat panas saat mereka duduk di kursi balkon villa mewahnya.

Kyuhyun menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya cepat. Dingin akibat air pantai tadi membuatnya tambah kedinginan malam ini. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang risih di tatap lekat oleh Sungmin akhirnya bertanya ketus.

"anniya. . ." Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dan ikut menyeruput coklat hagat itu perlahan.

"ini Pulau apa? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat dirinya merasa bingung dengan pemandangan pulau ini.

"ini pulau impian kita. Kau sendri yang menginginkan bulan madu kemari" Sungmin masih menyungingkan senyuman mautnya.

"di mana? Lagi pula aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin berbulan madu di sini" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah ingin mengetahui jawaban pasti.

"kalau ini penting pasti suatu saat Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. "kau ini aneh, aku menyesal mengikuti ajakanmu, kenapa aku tak menuruti kata-kata umma kemarin? Lebih enak dan nyaman berada di rumah dari pada berduaan dengan yeoja menyebalkan sepertimu di sini" Kyuhyun terus berceloteh tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut Sungmin.

"iissshhh,,, kau mana boleh mengatakan itu pada istrimu sendiri. Kau jahat Kyu" Sungmin mengembungkan pipi chubbynya.

"terserah! Aku bosan. Apa di rumah mewah ini tak ada televisi, aku ingin menonton acara kesukaanku saat di rawat di rumah sakit kemarin. Drama itu bagus sekali" Kyuhyun menerawang mengingat drama yang menurutnya seru untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan saat di Rumah Sakit kemarin, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"tidak ada, di sini tidak ada televisi, bukannya Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan tak ingin ada televisi karena lebih ingin melihatku" Sungmin sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin aneh "iisshhh,, aku merinding mendengarnya. Hentikan omong kosong itu" Kyuhyun mendelik dan menatap Sungmin malas.

Sungmin mengepal tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan jijik kearahnya.

"hahaha, kau ini. Aku hanya bercanda. Televisinya belum datang. Mungkin sebulan lagi datangnya" Sungmin mengusahakan agar suaranya keluar dengan baik dan menahan agar tak ada isakan di sana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Drrrrrrrrrrtttt drtttttttttttttt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sungmin merogoh ponselnya di kantong dan membuka pesan tersebut.

"**KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU!"**

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna membaca kalimat yang tertera di ponselnya. Sungmin tak berniat membalas dan lebih memilih meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan gelas coklat hangatnya.

Drrrrrrttttttt drrrrrrrtttt

Lagi-lagi ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Mau tak mau Sungmin meraih ponsel itu lagi.

"**yeoja gila! Kembalikan anakku**. Kau tak bisa menahanya. Apa kau lupa? Dia hanya mengingat yang di rasa penting dan kau sama sekali tak masuk dalam daftar penting di otaknya. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu. Pernikahan kalian tak sah karena aku dan suamiku tak datang merestui kalian. Jadi cepat **kembalikan anakku!"**

Deg~

Sungmin menelan salivanya susah, tangannya bergetar membaca pesan itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkn dahinya melihat tindakan Sungmin. "kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat tubuh kecil itu makin bergetar hebat di depannya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya, hanya di pisahkan meja bulat itu. "tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya merasa ngantuk" ujar Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan sebelah mata.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya mendengar penuturan dan kerlingan Sungmin. "cih! Aku tak ingin tidur seranjang denganmu lagi. Kau memelukku sepanjang malam dalam seminggu ini dan itu membuat tubuhku pegal-pagal semua. Andwae!" Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan tersirat Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"ayolah chagi. Aku tak bisa tidur jika tak ada kau" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar bangkit dari duduk.

"shireo, aku tak bisa tidur jika ada kau" Kyuhyun tak ingin bangkit dan menahan tubuhnya agar tak bangkit di tarik Sungmin.

"ayolah, sekali ini saja. Sekaliiiiii saja" mohon Sungmin sambil terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalah dan mebiarkan Sungmin menarik tangannya agar bangkit dan mulai melangkah memasuki kamar.

"hanya sekali ini saja kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela melangkahnya.

"hn. . ." Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

'benar, hanya sekali ini saja Kyu' Sungmin membatin tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun.

.

.

"huuffftttt~~~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat saat dirinya sudah menjadi 'bantal' untuk Sungmin.

"jangan mengeluh chagi, harusnya kau senang menjadi bantal gulingku" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada hangat itu.

" kau membuatku tak bisa ti-dur~~ " Kyuhyun mengeliat tak nyaman saat Sungmin makin melesakkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"tapi ini sangat nyaman" ujar Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan geliatan Kyuhyun. "Kyu~" Sungmin berujar lirih seraya bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mata kelincinya menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

"apa?" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya malas dan masih berbaring.

"ennggghhh~ bo-boleh tidak aku. . .aku menciummu?" Sungmin bertanya ragu-ragu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya dan masih berbaring menunggu tindakan Sungmin selanjutnya.

"kyuuuu~~" Kungmin merengut kesal saat Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya. "aku janji ini yang terakhir Kyuuuu~~~"

"bukannya kau selalu mencuri ciumanku? Kenapa sekarang minta izin" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin remeh, dapat bisikan dari mana yeoja ini meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"ya! Bukannya Kyuhyun juga menciumku duluan tadi siang, malah lebih parah dariku. Kenapa sekarang mempermalukan aku?" Sungmin memandang tajam mata Kyuhyun. Dia tak terima Kyuhyun seolah menganggap rendah.

"itukan salah mu sendiri, siapa suruh menggoda namja. Terima hukumanmu" ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"iissshhh. . . Kyuhyun babo. Aku kan hanya menunjukkan perasaanku. Memangnya seperti Kyunnie, sudah tahu cinta malah pura-pura tak cinta dan menyalahkan ku atas insiden ciuman tadi si~~~"

Kyuhyun yang malas mendengar ocehan Sungmin dengan cepat menarik tangan yeoja itu agar jatuh keatas tubuhnya dan mengunci bibir cerewet itu.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hati Sungmin serasa melonjak-lonjak senang mendapati tindakan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan mata. Mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah dari tadi memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun mengecup setiap inci bibir Sungmin tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan senyumannya yang terkembang. Sungmin membalas kecupan itu sebisanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat merasakan nafas Sungmin yang tercekat ingin meminta oksigen. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin di atasnya.

"sekarang tidur" Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari atas tubuhnya dan sekarang memilih memeluk Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin benar-benar tak menyangka bakal mendapat kelakuan luar biasa dari Kyuhyun malam ini.

Sungmin membelai rambut coklat Kyuhyun lembut dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

'setidaknya aku mendapat ciumanmu di akhir'

.

.

Kyuhyun mengucek pelan matanya saat sedikit bias cahaya mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengapai-gapai ranjang sebelahnyanya yang di tempati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sempurna saat Sungmin tak ada di sampingnya lagi.

"hoaaaaaaaamm,,, kemana dia?" Kyuhyun menguap sebentar lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Mata Kyuhyun menjelajahi penjuru kamar tetapi tak mendapati sosok Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya merasa aneh, tak biasanya Sungmin bangun duluan. Yeoja itukan pemalas dan susah di bangunkan.

Kyuhyun dengan malas bangkit dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"lebih baik aku mandi dulu, jika ada dia aku yakin dia akan menggodaku lagi" ujar Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan dengan cepat mencari pakaiannya. dia belum ingin mendengar godaan Sungmin saat melihat dirinya bertelanjang dada. Cukup pagi-pagi sebelumnya saja dia merasakan malu di goda yeoja genit itu.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Kyuhyun makin merasa aneh. Sungmin tak kunjung masuk ke kamar.

"dia kemana, apa mencoba memasak?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "lebih baik aku lihat saja di bawah" dengan cepat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"**KYYUUUUUU!" **

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung mendengar panggilan keras itu.

"**KYUUUUUUHH"** sosok itu berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tangga dan memeluk tubuhnya keras.

"loh?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menguatkan penglihatannya.

"u-umma?" kKuhyun masih tak percaya pada sosok yang memeluknya kini.

Nyonya Cho melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun bahagia. "ne, ini umma chagi. Akhirnya kami dapat mengetahui keberadaanmu. Untung yeoja gila itu tak melakukan apapun padamu" Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. " kajja kita pergi dari sini chagi. Lupakan semua kenangan bersama yeoja gila itu. Umma dan appa sebisa mungkin akan membuatmu melupakan yeoja gila itu lagi. Umma janji tak akan membiarkan dia menemuimu lagi" nyonya Cho tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah mendengar penuturan ummanya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih berbaring di kasurnya, sedari tadi dia terus memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Sudah sebulan.

Ya!

Sudah sebulan Kyuhyun tak bertemu Sungmin. Sejak pagi terakhir di pulau indah itu Kyuhyun tak mendengar lagi kabar tentang yeoja centil itu, yeoja itu seolah menghilang di telan bumi. Harusnya Kyuhyun bahagia terlepas dari yeoja itu, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun malah merasakan sesuatu yang ngilu mengenai hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengenggam ponselnya kuat. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi nomor yeoja penganggu itu dan hasilnya sama.

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif"_

Terus saja suara operator itu yang menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar.

"sedang apa chagi?" umma Kyuhyun masuk dan terlihat membawa nampan berisi makanan serta obat yang harus di minum Kyuhyun.

"anni, hanya merenung saja umma" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya membiarkan Sang umma meletakkan nampan itu di hadapannya.

"makan yang banyak ya chagi. Cepat sembuh. Umma tak ingin stamina mu turun saat upacara pernikahan besok"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil piring di hadapannya, mulai menyantap makanan itu.

"umma yakin Haneul yeoja yang baik dan tak akan menyakitimu. Pernikahan seperti ini yang umma impikan untuk anak umma" nyonya Cho membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang ummanya lekat.

"Sudah. Makan yang benar ya, umma keluar dulu. Jangan lupa minum obatnya" Nyonya Cho bergerak bangkit dan perlahan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat mengingat ucapan ummanya.

"pernikahan" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

.

"_apa kau mau menikah denganku?" _

_._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat bayangan itu tiba-tiba menyapa pikirannya.

.

"_kenapa harus aku? Kyunnie bukannya membenciku?"_

.

Kyuhyun menepalkan tangannya kuat.

.

"_apa Kyunnie mau berjanji mencintaiku terus jika aku menerima lamaran Kyunnie?"_

_._

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat Kyuhyun hapal, suara yang menghilang sebulan ini dan saat ini sangat ingin di dengarnya.

.

"_jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Melihat acara Televise lebih baik dari pada melihat aku"_

.

"**Akkhhh. . ."** Kyuhyun melepaskan piring di tangannya dan membuat nasi di piring tersebut berhamburan jatuh di kasurnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengenggam kepalanya kuat.

.

"_aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menolak lamaran Kyunnie. Cepatlah nikahi aku"_

_._

"**akkhhh!"** Kyuhyun makin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, seperti di hantam batu besar, kepalanya terus berdenyut dan hampir meledak.

.

"_Kyunnie mau berbulan madu di jeju. Manis sekali. Aku juga menginginkan tempat itu sebagai tempat bulan madu kita karena~~~ di sana kita bertemu pertama kali dan saling jatuh cinta kan?"_

.

"**akkhhhh!"** Kyuhyun berteriak sakit saat bayangan dan kata-kata itu terus memenuhi otaknya.

.

"_aku mencintai Kyunnie, melebihi cintaku pada tubuhku sendiri. Dan aku tak masalah jika Kyunnie tak mencintaiku. Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintai Kyunnie walau tak mendapat balasan"_

_._

"hikkkss~~~" Kyuhyun terisak pelan, kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu terus terngiang di telinganya, membuat hatinya makin sakit. Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk mendengar kalimat itu lagi.

.

"_kesan pertamaku~ kau sangat dingin. Sulit untuk di cairkan dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka atas ini. Apa benar Kyunnie mencintaiku. Jangan mengasihaniku. Aku tak mengharapkan balasan cinta Kyunnie"_

.

"HENTIKAAAANN!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat kalimat it uterus menghampiri otaknya.

.

"_jika benar. Aku senang sekali, setidaknya aku bisa memilikimu sampai saat kau mulai bosan denganku"_

.

"hikkssss… hentikan aku mohon" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meneteskan airmatanya saat mengingat kata-kata itu. Yeoja itu~~. Yeoja agresif itu. . .

**.**

**.**

Yeoja mungil itu menatap hamparan air di hadapannya. Sunset sudah menyapa di ujung sana. Membuat orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

"melihat sunset terakhir~~ tak terlalu mengenaskan" yeoja itu- Sungmin bergumam lirih.

"sudah terjadi. Aku tahu pernikahan itu sudah terjadi dan selesai sejak siang tadi. Kau melakukan hal yang hebat Min" Sungmin tersenyum kaku sambil terus menatap sunset di ujung pantai itu.

"asal dia bahagia Min, jangan menyesali ini. Kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya" Sungmin menguatkan hatinya saat perasaan tak terima melepas Kyuhyun mengedor hatinya lagi.

"apa sekarang boleh? Hidupku sepertinya juga tak ada artinya. Tetap menjadi hal yang tak penting untuk Kyuhyun"

Sungmin meremas baju kaosnya tepat di daerah jantung. Kata-kata itu membuatnya sakit. Bukan sedikit lagi, tapi benar-benar sakit.

"hikkss,, ayolah Min. jangan seperti ini!" Sungmin menghapus kasar air matanya yang dengan lancang meluncur keluar tanpa kendali.

"sepertinya memang tak ada gunanya aku hidup, hidup menyakitkan" Sungmin membiarkan air pantai bergerak menutupi kakinya.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan dan masuk ke air pantai. Membiarkan celana panjangnya basah perlahan-lahan seiring tubuhnya yang makin melangkah masuk.

**.**

**.**

Umma Kyuhyun menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat gugup.

"gwenchana chagi, ini hanya gugup di awal. Tenangkan dirimu" umma Kyuhyun terus menenangkan anak semata wayangnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi mata ummanya lekat. "umma, bolehkan aku meminta satuhal pada umma dan appa" Kyuhyun memandangi appa ummanya bergantian.

Tuan Cho mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut "kau menginginkan apa nak?"

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu mengatakan keinginannya.

"enngghhh~~~"

"apa?" nyonya Cho pun tak sabar ingin mendengar permintaan anaknya.

"umma, appa. Bb-biarkan aku bahagia dengan yeoja yang aku cintai" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"tentu, umma sangat merestui kau dan Haneul?" nyonya Cho mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun kuat.

Tuan Cho tersenyum dan melepaskan gengaman istrinya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho membulatkan matanya kaget.

"pergilah, kejar dia. Appa yakin kau hanya bahagia bersamanya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tak menyangka appanya akan mengizinkan. "appa. . ." Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka. Appa Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"andwae. . ." nyonya Cho mengenggam lengan Kyuhyun kuat. "Andwae Kyu, andwae!" pegangan di lengan Kyuhyun makin kuat.

"umma" Kyuhyun sedikit meronta. "lepaskan umma, aku harus menemui istriku. Tak seharusnya aku menikah dan meninggalkannya. Dia istriku umma, tolong terima dia. Hanya bersamanya aku bahagia"

Nyonya Cho kaget bukan main. "kau. . . sudah ingat?" nyonya Cho perlahan melepas genggamannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"cepatlah pergi Kyu, temui dia. Biar masalah di sini appa yang mengurus"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "mianhae umma, aku harus pergi" Kyuhyun segera malangkah keluar ruangan tempat dirinya baru saja di rias.

"andwae Kyu. . ." nyonya Cho berniat menghalangi Kyuhyun tapi tangan suaminya sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"lepaskan tanganmu Yunie babo" nyonya Cho menatap tajam mata suaminya.

"hentikan ini Boo. Lepaskan anakmu dan mulailah merestui mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bahagia bersama Minnie. Kau tega merampas kebahagiaan anakmu?"

Nyonja Cho berhenti memberontak dan terdiam mendapati kata-kata suaminya.

.

.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari menuju pantai. Tak di hiraukannya nafas yang sedari tadi meminta di hirup secara benar. Kyuhyun sudah mencari Sungmin ke villa dan tubuh mungil itu tak ada di sana.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat dirinya sudah sampai di dekat pantai. Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal akibat lari tanpa henti. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat memandangi sekitar pantai.

Sepi

Apa Sungmin memang tak ada di jeju lagi.

"jadi Sungmin kemana. Ini sudah sore dan hampir malam. Jika Sungmin di Jeju setidaknya dia ada di sini. Aku harus mencarinya ke mana?" Kyuhyun sedikit frustasi dan mulai membalikkan badannya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin membalikkan badan, ekor matanya menatap bayangan yang sangat di kenalnya. Kyuhyun segera menatap objek itu. Matanya membulat saat sosok itu –Sungmin berada di dalam air. Air itu sudah sedadanya dan Sungmin masih terus melangkah masuk.

"oh sial~~"

Kyuhyun segera berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat air itu sudah sampai di kepalanya, malah air itu sudah melesak masuk ke telinganya.

"hikkss… annyeong Kyu" Sungmin bukannya keluar malah makin membenamkan tubuhnya. Keadaannya yang tak bisa berenang makin membuat nyawanya dalam bahaya.

.

.

"uhuk uhuk. . ." Sungmin terbangun saat air yang berada di perutnya melesak ingin keluar.

"Min, gwenchana" samar-samar Sungmin mendegar suara yang begitu di rindukannya. Tepukan pelan di pipinya makin membuatnya sadar.

"Kyuuu?" Sungmin sedikit tak percaya pada sosok di depannya.

"Min,, gwenchana?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menanyakan itu.

"eun.." Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas karena dirinya belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar duduk dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh basah yeoja mungil itu. "babo, babo yeoja" Kyuhyun meremas baju belakang Sungmin kuat.

"kyuuuu~ ii-ini kau?" Sungmin masih belum percaya.

"tentu saja babo. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah!" sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan Sungmin.

"hikkss…" Sungmin balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. " ha-habisnya kau akan meninggalkanku, aku merasa tak ingin hidup lagi" Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Pakaian mereka yang sama-sama basah tak menghalangi mereka untuk berpelukan.

"kau yang meninggalkan ku terlebih dahulu, bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan ku" Kyuhyun beralih mengusap belakang rambut Sungmin.

"ha-habisnya aku bingung harus berbuat apa, kau sama sekali tak~~~"

"aiisshhh! Sudahlah, sekarang jangan tinggalkan aku mencintaimu dan tak ada alasan untuk meninggalkanku lagi. Arra" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak menasehati yeoja nakal itu.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata kelinci itu lembut. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

"baguslah. . ." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. "sekarang mana kecupan untukku?" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"dasar mesum" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"apa salahnya aku meminta ciuman dari istriku. Kau tak bisa melarangku" Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kyu,, kau sudah mengingatku?"

"bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu terlalu lama. Bayangan menganggumu terus bersarang di benak ku, membuat kepalaku serasa meledak dan~"

Cup~

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir tebal itu lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum ikut memejamkan mata dan makin menarik tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam kecupannya.

Sore makin runtuh dan malam menyapa mereka, alam seakan ikut menyaksikan momen bersatunya pasangan yang saling mencintai itu.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
